Dealing With the Devil
by Stephie8
Summary: How do you make a deal with the devil?


  
Title: Dealing With the Devil (1/1)   
Author: Stephie8  
E-mail: stephie_8@hotmail.com  
Rating: R (strong language)  
Classification: A  
Spoilers: Nothing major, Season 7's mythology has never happened  
Keywords: Character Death  
Disclaimer: The X-Files and all related characters belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, and Fox Productions. I am just borrowing them for a little while so please don't sue! Besides I barely get an allowance as it is, so its not like you'll strike it rich.  
Summary: How do you make a deal with the devil?  
Archiving: Anywhere as long as you let me know so I can brag to my friends!  
Feedback: Please tell me your opinion! Flames, gripes, comments, and suggestions are all graciously accepted at stephie_8@hotmail.com.   
Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction. It was originally my writing assignment for my English class. However, after my best friend (an avid reader of fan fiction) read it she said I should rewrite the ending and post it as fan fiction. Well, Eme this is for you! Hope you like it!!  
  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
Unknown Place  
Unknown Time  
  
  
  
  
Let me avouch for the record that I am not mad. Neither am I demented nor deranged. My actions are not the cause of my placement in this current situation and I will swear on my deathbed that this whole scenario which I am about to describe was carefully planned by a shadowy conspiracy. A conspiracy, whose conspirators will not rest until my spirit and reputation are utterly destroyed. Why would such conspirators waste their time and effort on such a mere man? I know not why. I hold no political or high-ranking office and I have never wronged another man. However, their reasons are indiscernible. The only thing comprehendible in this entire predicament is the outcome. Let me explain.  
Precisely two days ago, I was approached by a beautiful young woman while sitting on a park bench. It was a bleak and dreary day. Had I not held my umbrella I was certain that my entire body would have been saturated with the cold, icy drizzle. The woman was not foreign to my memory. For I remember seeing her on numerous occasions walking the park area during the midday hours.   
She was petite and stood at the tallest five feet, two inches. Her short, fiery hair was matted down about her face. It was quite manifest that she had been out in the rain for a substantial amount of time. However, even with these impurities I found her to be the ideal of pulchritude. Suddenly, I was overwhelmed with desire and longed to introduce myself. I began to feel a great sense of satisfaction when she slowly changed her course and walked toward me.   
However, all of these feelings were quickly and abruptly changed upon the sight of her eyes. I mentioned before that I had seen this woman on numerous occasions. On none of those occasions had I ever seen her eyes. They were dreadfully appalling. Each orb was a pale, anaemic blue that emitted a quiescent stare toward the bench at which I was sitting.   
Suddenly, my blood ran cold and I decided that these evil eyes should never be allowed to see the world. I had to prevent any man from seeing these dreadful things ever again. I must dispose of this woman and then, only then will I purge society from seeing these hideous eyes.  
As the woman walked closer to my position, I reached into my coat pocket for my revolver. When she was a mere foot away from me, I pulled out the gun and discharged two bullets into the vessel which carried these evil eyes.   
I heard the frightened screams of the people around me. I heard the yells and pleas for someone to call for an ambulance. They obviously did not understand that this woman's, this creature's, death is for the good of all humanity. One voice stands out above all the rest. That belonging to Scully, my exquisite and mesmerizing partner.  
Wait! What was that I heard? She was asking me "Why?" Why had I shot her?! I blink rapidly to try and focus on the scene in front of my non-believing eyes. Oh my god! Instead of a horrible creature trapped in a woman's body I seeÄÄÄScully!   
Her lovely red hair is matted around her porcelain face and I am startled to find large crystal blue eyes pleading with my heart. These were not the eyes I perceived just minutes ago. Dark crimson is flowing from her chest and the dark splotches which have dried desecrate her delicate ivory cheeks. Her eyes slowly close and her breath begins to gradually lessen.   
What have I done?! I can feel a large man pulling me away from my dying wife. As I am slowly pulled into the police car, I see a man wearing a long dark trench coat standing in the shadows. He is grinning mischievously and a ring of smoke from his cigarette surrounds his head. Suddenly the events which have just passed by are clearly coming into focus. I throw my arms about wildly and begin to scream out loud the new information which I have discovered.  
" It is he, not I, that you should be arresting! He has caused this terrible deed. I was poisoned and told to shoot her! It was he who has murdered my wife, not I! Not I! I demand that I be immediately released. You are holding the wrong man!"  
I continue to thrash about until I feel a sharp prick in my arm. Suddenly, my world goes black and I have drifted off into a painless reverie.   
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
Maryland County Jail  
Time Unknown  
  
  
  
  
  
I awakened in a dark room. The events played before my eyes like a bad movie. What have I done? This was all their fault. They wanted to destroy me and now the have.  
Not only have they killed Scully, but they have had me murder her! How could they do this?! Was it not enough to have her murdered but to have me as the murderer? I began to sob violently.  
Oh my god! I have murdered my partner, my friend, my love, the one who meant more to me than life itself! Now I have taken her precious life. I continue to sob.   
Suddenly I feel an arm lightly grab me. It's a guard. Someone is here to see me, is all I can make out from his muffled voice. I attempt to stand but suddenly I am hit full force with a wave of nausea. I try to sit back down however the guard grabs my arm and leads me down to the visitors room.  
I cautiously look through the pane glass when I see him! The man in the shadows. The man who has caused this awful deed. I become slightly enraged at this sight and I desperately want to claw at his neck when I realized that my hands are restrained.   
I am led into a small room with pale yellow walls and a small table surrounded by two chairs. The guard places me in the chair and proceeded to walk out the door, leaving me face to face with the man responsible for the pain and heartache I have experienced.  
My mind feels with the times Scully and I were lucky to spend with each other. The outrageous cases and the late nights spent discussing my latest theory.   
The man reaches inside his coat pocket and grabs a package of Morley cigarettes. He causally lights up the cigarette and takes along puff. I become infuriated with the fact that he could be so calm after he has just taken part in the murder of an innocent woman. I stand up from the chair.  
"Mr. Mulder I wold suggest that you stay seated."  
"You would suggest? Who in the hell do you think you are?! I am the one being blamed for the murder of my partner, something I know that I did not do!!" I fall back in the chair in a heap of sobs.  
"Mr. Mulder I do believe that I stand in a certain position to be of some help to you."  
"How can you help me?" I ask looking up at him.  
"I have an opposition for you. One that you might be in a position to accept. We both know that your talents would be wasted in this prison, while on death row."  
"How can you be so sure I'll be on death row?"   
"Look at the facts. You have shot an innocent, presumably unarmed woman, who just happens to be an FBI agent, in a park, during lunch hour. Now when these facts are presented in a court of law , there is no doubt in my mind that any jury in Maryland or for that case the United States will have your ass on death row in a matter of minutes," he paused briefly and at that moment I realized that no matter what I did or said Scully was dead and I was the one who shot her.  
"What is this irrefutable opposition?" I asked almost instinctively knowing what the answer would be.  
"I think you know."  
"No, actually I don't." I was lying. I knew damn well what he wanted I just wanted to hear him say it.  
" Mr. Mulder I am graciously willing to get you out of your current situation in exchange for," he took a long drag on his cigarette and crushed the butt against the table. "You must work with my group, the group that you have fought so long against."  
"No way, no deal!!" I slammed my fist hard against the table. "Why should I work for the people who murdered Scully, why?"  
"Mr. Mulder I'm afraid you don't really have a choice and besides you must remember we didn't kill Agent Scully, you did."  
"You bastard! How dare you turn this around on me! You drugged me and made me kill her! Its not right!! I never would've hurt Scully! You know that and they know that," I gestured to the doorway. Deep in my heart I knew that this was the only way out. I pushed back my chair and began to pace around the small room. Meanwhile the man took out another cigarette and lit it.   
My mind was racing a million miles a minute. I knew that in my heart I should stay and face up to my punishment. Hopefully, Scully's mom would forgive me for killing her youngest daughter. However, in my mind I knew that if I wanted to survive and let the truth be know I would have to accept this man's deal. The question I asked myself was, what would Scully have wanted me to do?  
That was simple she would have wanted me to continue to fight. I knew what I had to do.  
"I'll take the deal, but under one condition."  
"What would that be, Mr. Mulder?"  
"I want to know why. Why drug me? Why have me kill Scully? Why offer me a way out?"  
"That's simple. First of all, Scully endangered the project. In the beginning she was used as a helpful distraction. Later, she seemed to strengthen you drive for the truth, leaving us with no choice but to kill her."  
"Why have me do it.? Why not one of your assassins?"  
"It we would have killed her you would've continued your quest. However, because you caused you dear Scully's death now you have no choice but to join our forces."  
I felt the tears begin to swell up in my eyes.   
"I loved her. Do you know how I feel? Its my fault that she's dead, mine alone. If I didn't love her, if I didn't care for her as deeply as I did, would you have left her live? Would you have?"  
"Of course. Agent Scully endangered our project she was to be disposed of immediately."  
I felt a large sob escape my lips. It was truly my fault.  
"I'll take you damn deal!"  
"Good, now go back to your cell and pack up your belongings. I will have men by tomorrow to take care of your arrangements and then you will be free to begin your new position. Take care." He got up out of the care and walked out the door.   
A few minutes later a guard arrived and escorted me to my cell.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
Hotel Room  
Outskirts of Washington, D.C.  
  
  
  
  
That brings me to my current situation. I am sitting on the edge of my hotel bed looking deeply into the eyes of my once beautiful Scully. My hand is fingering the small revolver which has been placed there by this Smoking Man.   
The man held true to his word. Today, the day after our conversation, I was removed from my prison cell and taken to this seedy hotel room on the outskirts of Washington, D.C. As I sat on the bed the man gave me my assignments and my new weapon.  
Tomorrow I was to arrive in the lobby of a top MUFON agency and confiscate top secret files concerning the sighting of a unidentified flying object over Area 51. If need be I am to use terminal force. After I was told this he left the room. Leaving me alone and confused.  
Soon after he was gone I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my wallet. Inside I found a photo of Scully. It was one that her mother gave during those months she was missing. I continued to stare. She was beautiful. Her red hair was always sparkling in the sun and her crystal blue eyes always had this certain twinkle. She was in the prime of her life before it was tragically taken away from her. The worse thing is this was because of me and my never dying love for her.  
The revolver feels so heavy against my palms. Slowly, I place the tip to my temple. I know this is the most tragic way to die, by your own hand, but was Scully's death even less tragic.   
The moment I discovered that Scully was dead I knew my life was over. The past two days have just been a dream or should I say a nightmare. All I'm doing now is ending this horrible dream.  
I slowly close my eyes, whispering a silent prayer that I will soon be returned my Scully and we can live together once more in the world of angels. I thumb off the safety and pull the trigger. My world goes black.  



End file.
